Victoria Justice
Victoria Dawn Justice (Hollywood,19 de Fevereiro de 1993) é Uma Atriz,cantora e compositora americana. Ganhou destaque com a personagem coadjuvante Lola Martinez Na Série Zoey 101 e mas tarde como principal por Tori Vega em Victorious. Victoria iniciou sua carreira em 2003 na série Gilmore Girls como uma participação especial e em 2005 entrou para o elenco de Zoey 101 como Lola, e mais tarde, cinco anos depois estrelou sua própria série Victorious como Tori Vega. Justice já lançou dois álbuns de estúdio como trilha sonora. Justice ganha US$12,000 mil dólares por cada episódio da sitcom.Victoria iniciou na carreira de artista solo em 2007, com o single de estreia, A Thousand Miles. E em 2010, com o single Make It Shine (canção-tema de Victorious), a canção chegou em #16 lugar na Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Chart. Em Outubro de 2010, Victoria protagonizou o filme The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Biografia thumb|200pxthumb|200px Victoria Justice nasceu em Hollywood, Flórida, descendente de porto-riquenhos pela parte da mãe e de brasileiros por parte de pai. Teve interesse de atuar aos oito anos de idade e em 2005 entrou para uma escola de artes em Los Angeles. Em 2008 cursou o primeiro ano do ensino médio no colégio Lamec. 2003 — 2006: O Início Victoria começou sua carreira aos dez (10) anos de idade, quando fez uma aparição no episódio da série Gilmore Girls. Após sua aparição na série, sua família se mudou para Los Angeles e Victoria entrou para uma escola de artes; então a partir daí Victoria decidiu seguir a carreira de atriz. Em 2004, Victoria foi convidada para participar de um episódio da série The Suite Life of Zack and Cody do Disney Channel. No ano seguinte, Victoria fez um papel premiado no filme de drama Maria. Victoria interpretou o papel de Stella, uma jovem que começa a ter visões de Maria Madalena. O filme estreou no Festival de Cinema em Veneza de 2005. Após a aparição de Victoria no filme Maria, ela fez uma participação especial na série Everwood da Warner Bros. Ainda no mesmo decidiu que queria entrar para o teatro também entrou participou de algumas peças, tais como: Unknow e The Garden. Após participar de séries e peças teatrais, Victoria foi convidada para fazer parte do novo elenco da série Zoey 101 da Nickelodeon. 2005 — 2009: Zoey 101 e Carreira Musical Victoria foi convidada diretamente pelo criador de Zoey 101, Dan Schneider, onde ela iria fazer o papel de Lola Martinez no elenco principal da série. Dan comunicou Victoria e disse que ela foi escolhida para substituir a atriz Kristin Herrera que tinha saído do elenco. Ao saber que ela tinha sido escolhida, Victoria disse: Eu estava extremamente feliz… eu estava saltando para cima e para baixo e gritando, era muito bom. — Victoria Justice Ela estreou a partir da segunda temporada da série. Após enorme sucesso na série, Victoria caminhava para a quarta e última temporada da série, que deu início em 2007. E em meados do mesmo ano, Victoria lançou seu primeiro single, A Thousand Miles, um cover da música de Vanessa Carlton. No mesmo ano, Victoria encerrou seus trabalhos em Zoey 101 pois a protagonista da série, Jamie Lynn Spears estava grávida e não podia mais continuar gravando os episódios. A série terminou com críticas positivas, se tornando rapidamente um enorme sucesso para Victoria. Em 2009, Victoria também participou do filme musical da Nickelodeon, Spectacular!, a trilha-sonora foi lançada em Fevereiro de 2009. Após as filmagens do filme, Dan Schneider voltou a falar com Victoria e disse a ela que estava planejando em uma nova série, e a queria como a protagonista. 2010 — Victorious e projetos musicais Victoria aceitou o convite da Dan e as gravações começaram em meados de 2009. Victorious seria a primeira série musical da Nickelodeon e Victoria falou sobre seu novo trabalho: Eu estava em Zoey 101, quando eu tinha 13 anos, trabalhei com o elenco por dois anos e meio, em três temporadas, e depois disso, Dan descobriu que eu também podia cantar e dançar, então ele pensou que seria muito legal criar um espectáculo para mim na Nickelodeon, chamada Victorious. — Victoria Justice A série estreou em 27 de Março de 2010, e recebeu 5.700.000 exibições, tornando-se a terceira maior estreia de um live-action da Nickelodeon, perdendo apenas para Big Time Rush e iCarly. A estreia da série recebeu críticas positivas; e Victoria Justice foi classificada como cativante e talentosa. Foi elogiada pelo papel de Tori Vega na série, alguns críticos disseram: "Victoria ficará marcada por Victorious, no início era coadjuvante em Zoey 101 e agora é uma garota espetacular direto do centro do palco, ela é muito original e dança muito bem…". Após três anos, Victoria retornou ao estúdio para gravar a música de abertura da série, Make It Shine em 2010. O single teve pouco sucesso nas paradas dos E.U.A, no entanto, conseguiu chegar ao número #16 no Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Chart. Várias outras canções foram destaque na série, incluindo, Freak The Freak Out e Beggin' On Your Knees. Mais tarde Victoria dublou a personagem Stacy na série animada da Nickelodeon The Penguins of Madagascar. Ainda em 2010, Victoria estrelou no filme da Nickelodeon, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf como a personagem Jordan Sands, uma menina que se transforma em um lobisomem após sua mudança para uma mansão assustadora. O filme foi um grande sucesso para a rede, atraindo 5,8 milhões de espectadores para a estreia. O filme tem atualmente uma taxa de aprovação de 69% no Rotten Tomatoes. Em 2011 foi confirmado um crossover da Nickelodeon entre as séries iCarly e Victorious, intitulado: iParty with Victorious. 2012 - Presente Dia 02 de agosto de 2012 estreiou sua nova turnê: Make it in America Summer Tour, onde Victoria cantou duas novas músicas de sua autoria: Girl up e Faster than boys. Ela também contou, em sua turnê, com a participação especial de Max Schneider, cantando juntos um lindo dueto medley de Bruno Mars. thumb|left|400px|Victoria Justice compartilhando alguns momentos com seu grande amigo Max Schneider. Ela e Max Schneider fizeram sucesso no youtube com seus vídeos dirigidos por Kurt Schneider: os medleys de Bruno Mars e Maroon 5. Os dois cantam super bem e tem uma ótima química juntos, pois tem uma forte amizade, vale a pena conferir os vídeos: thumb|left|300px|Victoria Justice & Max Schneider - Maroon 5 Medley thumb|left|300px|Victoria Justice & Max Schneider - Bruno Mars Medley